pokemonxyugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Seto Kaiba
Seto Theodore Kaiba (Kaiba Seto; Formerly Katsu Seto), formerly Seto Theodore Morrison is the oldest sibling of the Kaiba family and president of KaibaCorp. His dream is to be the #1 Trainer/Coordinator in the world. His ultimate rival is Yugi Moto and his main Coordinator rival (as well as a member of his main family's rival) is Mikey Coppertino. He is largely considered an anti-hero, as his motives are usually ego-centric and his relationships with the protagonists are antagonistic, but in several cases his actions are towards a good cause. He is the tritagonist as he, Yugi, and Mikey are always major characters in the movie-fics. Like Mikey, he is from the Neo region. Design Appearance Kaiba's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. However in Pokémon LV, his personality changes slightly. In Contest Wars, He wears different colored shirts under a medium-purple jacket and wears a silver belt with a "KC" logo in the center with three Pokéballs on each side. In the Grand Festival, he wears a teal suit with a white rose on his right breast, white shirt, and teal shoes. Personality and Abilities Overall, Kaiba's personality remains unchanged from his Yu-Gi-Oh! counterpart; however there are instances where he is more ruthless than he ever was and times when he is kind-hearted. He has several soft spots including young and/or orphaned children, his siblings and his Pokémon (or Pokémon in general). Kaiba specializes in Dragon-type Pokémon and is one of two characters to start off with Pokémon exclusive to the Neo region. In contests, he likes to use seals based around storms and danger like lightning bolts and spikes. One of the major differences between counterparts is his loves and fears. He has a major sweet tooth and is afraid of (but doesn't admit it) cats for unknown reasons. In Retro - The Shadow Games, he has a huge personality change from Pokémon LV as he does show a sexual and flirtatious side. Like his brother and sister, Seto's formor last name before adoption is Morrison and he understands Pokémon language. Later in Pokémon LV, he gains powers like his sister. In Forbidden Memories, he gains the ability to increase the power of his Pokémon while draining his own strength. After obtaining the Millennium Rod in Tournament of Awaken Legends, he can control the elements (the four main elements of fire sunlight, water rain/hail, wind fog, earth sandstorms the afformentioned elements would be released from the rod at will), storms, and control people/Pokémon's minds. Etymology His name is derived from "Set" (瀬人) , the Egyptian god of deserts and storms and "Kaiba" (海馬) which is Japanese for seahorse. Biography - FanFic Childhood Seto Kaiba (born Seto Morrison) is the oldest child of Seth and Maria Morrison. He lived in Sapphire City of the Neo region with his parents, younger sister - Phoebe, and younger brother - Mokuba. Around the time he was 10-years-old, his family rented a house in Ruby City to visit old friends. This is where Seto was given his rare, shiny Bludragon (who was a Blutini at the time) from a former friend. While driving to Sapphire City one day, Seth and Maria were killed in a car accident (one his sister Phoebe predicted would happen). From then on, Seto started to grow bitter towards everyone aside from his siblings. The three were placed in an orphanage in Topaz Village, Neo. While Phoebe and Mokuba played with the Pokémon available at the orphanage (due to not being able to make friends with human children), Seto tried to find a way for the three of them to be adopted together. Seto and Mokuba would also spend their days playing chess while Phoebe practiced playing the guitar and piano the place had for her. The older siblings both encouraged Mokuba that he could became good at something if he just tries hard and never give up. They would also both stick up for Mokuba when he was being bullied by the other kids. One day, Seto built a model theme park in the sandbox and told Phoebe and Mokuba that his dream is to build and amusement park where everyone could be invited to and orphans would get in for free. The president of Kaiba Corp, Gozaburo Kaiba, arrived at the orphanage to make it look like he was donating money in order to get more publicity. Seto saw the opportunity to challenge him to a game of chess with the stakes being he Gozaburo adopt all three Morrison siblings. Gozaburo refused at first, but when Seto threatened to tell everyone he backed down from a challenge with a child, he submits. Seto won since he had already studied Gozaburo's chess methods. Gozaburo then reluctantly adopted the three. Retro Contest Wars Kaiba makes his first appearance in the second episode outside the school after Mikey is introduced to Phoebe and Blue the Bludragon. Later that day, Kaiba has a battle with Mikey that pits Blue and a still weakened Herben against each other. After Blue wins, Kaiba insists that Mikey stays over so that Herben could rest and be looked over by doctors. In the following episode, he is only seen for a short time showing Mikey around his back garden before he leaves for Kaiba Corp. There, his antagonistic relationship between Frank is shown. He later appears in the following episode at the Bellagio, performing a water show with Phoebe using his Dragonite with her Vaporeon, Vapor. He later invites the others to have dinner at Caesar's Palace. There, he meets Anthony Winchester and has a double battle against him with Yami. The battle ends in their victory and Kaiba allows Yugi and some of the others to stay at his mansion while Swallow the Swellow heals. The next time he is seen is in the next episode where he loses to Drew and finds out about Mikey and her family. He later develops a supposed hatred for her. Due to his Salamence being too weak, Kaiba has no choice to forfeit his place in the Las Vegas Contest. At the Pokémon Center his Salamence stayed, Kaiba met up with Mikey and the two are later ambushed by a tribe of Bug/Poison-type Pokémon after Blue and Herben run off to play with each other. By sudden instinct, Kaiba raises his arm to protect Mikey from a Poison Sting attack which causes him problems for next few episodes. The next day, after Mikey catches a Wurmple and annoucnes she's entering the contest to get revenge for him, Kaiba helps her once again by teaching Herben a move that is super effective against Drew's Roselia. Kaiba is later present at the contest for both Phoebe and Mikey and despite teaching Herben the attack, he is in dismay over Phoebe's loss against Mikey. Before the gang heads to New York, Kaiba apologizes to Mikey for getting angry with her and thanks her for defeating Drew in his name. He evens convinces Francis to allow Mikey a chance to travel with him and the others. When arriving in New York, Kaiba's driver Dante drives them to their hotel. Kaiba is present when the gang watch Mikey, Phoebe, and Shanice sing at a karaoke bar and when Mikey and Phoebe have a double battle against Téa and Jocelyn McKinley. During their stay, Kaiba decides the gang could join him in his yearly flying lessons by the Statue of Liberty. His Bludragon, Dragonite and Salamence helped the others. After the mishap with the weather, Kaiba is rarely seen when the gang go to the garden and wildlife center. He is later seen holding Diesel Kane at gunpoint when his gang attack the others. It is never revealed where he disappeared to the previous days. He is later present at Phoebe's contest. In Los Angeles, Kaiba spent the entire trip training his Dragonite for the contest. The next two episodes also centered on Kaiba and Yugi's heated rivalry, especially when the two fist fight in Disneyland. At the beach, Kaiba and the others meet his older ex-girlfriend, Daphne Flurte. Kaiba then meets one his opponents in the contest, Solidad who seems to have a crush on him. Kaiba later defeats her in the contest and wins his first ribbon, however, he passes out stage due to the poison from Wurmple he sustained in the beginning of that month. He recovers quickly and announces the groups next trip to Europe. When the holidays arrived next chapter, Kaiba was less than thrilled. He meets Eric Covollo, the grandson of his enemy, and forms a quick and heated hatred for him. His Secret Santa recipiant was Mikey and Mokuba gave him some sweets. He doesn't sing much in the second Paris chapter, but in order to get Mikey motivated enough to battle Grant Monroe, he (and Herben) decide to sing "Do You Hear What I Hear?". In Madrid, he stalks Phoebe and Eric on their dates and even goes as far as pitting Eric against her in order for him to dislike her. When that blows up in his face, Kaiba reconciles with Phoebe and he is later present at her contest. Kaiba decides to go to Utah when he hears of Drew entering the next contest so he can settle the score with him. Mikey and Phoebe decide to go with him before the others and meet Drew and his best friend Harley. Harley battles Phoebe and the trio stay at the motel. In the following episode, Kaiba stays to himself training his Seadra while the gang attends their snowy activities. After Kaiba has a tough, heated battle with Drew, he defeats Harley with ease and wins his 2nd ribbon. Neo Genesis Tournament of Awaken Legends Virtual Nightmare R Dawn of Reviving Legends Neo Battle Frontier Rangers - LV Style Millennium World Epilogue Shining Burst Biography - MovieFics Retro the Movie Forbidden Memories Pyramid of Light Falsebound Kingdom Dawn of Destiny Reshef of Destruction Darkness of Nitemare Redemption of the Father - White / Redemption of the Father - Black Ties of a Brother - Keldeo War of the Worlds - Genesect Pokémon Relationships Phoebe Kaiba Mokuba Kaiba Rivalry with Yami/Yugi Moto Mikey Coppertino Contest Wars Kaiba first meets Mikey in What's in a Name? seconds after she meets Phoebe. The two immediately battle when Mikey arrives at the Kaiba Mansion, and after her loss, is intially disgusted with her and her battling skills. However, after healing Herben, for the next five episodes he begins to form a surprising friendship with her. That is, until Wrath of Seto Kaiba where Mikey's secret is revealed. For there on out a heartbroken Kaiba vows to get even on her and her father. Even though he states various times that he could not stand her, Kaiba seems to have a growing soft spot for her. Some of these examples include: defending her from Bug/Poison-type Pokémon in All in a Day's Wurmple, Encouraging her in contests through pep talks (Win, Lose, or Drew?) or singing with her (See No Eevee, Hear No Eevee), and asking for her help in following Phoebe and Eric in Snow Place Like Madrid. He is also surprised that she cares about him after getting poisoned, though he could just be trying to have that happen to his advantage. He is also shown several signs of jealousy with other guys flirting with her like Drew, Joey Wheeler, and Samuel Crane, however this could just be a sign of annoyance. Their main Pokémon (Blue and Herben) are even shown to have romantic feelings for each other. Forbidden Memories Joey Wheeler Francis Coppertino Kaiba and Francis' relationship is first seen in the Retro episode Kaiba's Revenge! The Four Coppertinos Arrive!! in which Kaiba goes to the Neo region and kidnaps Francis' wife Teresa, persuading him to help him defeat Yugi in a Pokémon Battle. Kaiba orders Teresa to pose as the school nurse to tend to Yugi when he gets injured. Teresa defeats Yugi and a spell is put on Cindy, bringing her to the victor. Yugi is then brought to an unknown building where he, as Dark Yugi, battles Francis. After Francis' defeat, Kaiba shuns him and decides to hire his three daughters to continue his revenge on Yugi. In Contest Wars, Seto is seen helping Francis adjust to running his own company in the episode Family Feud; Yugi's Secret. He still has a strong hatred for him and his daughters. Frances Coppertino Gozaburo Kaiba Trivia *Kaiba's middle name is likely taken from Eric Cartman a character from South Park. Both have similar personalities and are only called by their first names from certain individuals. *Kaiba's name means 'seahorse'. Ironically, he will have a Seadra/Kingdra. *Kaiba's magical abilities stem from his name (Set the god of deserts and storms), the major weather conditions of Pokémon games, and mostly the Millennium Rod the item Seto had in his past life. *He is the first character to introduce a shiny Pokémon (if Joey's Pidgey does not count in its introduction in Retro). *Although his hair is green in the Toei Anime, Kaiba's hair remains brown throughout in this series like in the manga. *One of Kaiba's theme songs is an instrumental version of Not Ready to Die by Demon Hunter. *#Another of his themes is I Stand Alone by Godsmack. Category:Male Characters Category:Kaibas Category:Trainers from Neo Category:Characters with Shiny Pokémon Category:Pokémon LV Characters Category:Pokémon Retro Characters Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Pokémon Coordinators Category:Main Characters Category:Rivals Category:Magical Beings